


Eleven

by always_addicted



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mutual Masturbation, deaton made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_addicted/pseuds/always_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x11 - After the defeat of Gerard, the pack finally addresses the issue of Peter Hale's resurrection. Deaton has one suggestion for Derek and Stiles, which, if they go through with it, will help them defeat the Evil Ex Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> *re-posting from my old account*

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against one of the worktops in Deaton’s treatment room. The grunts of pain Boyd made as the wolfsbane pellets were removed from his chest, the only noise to puncture the silence in the room. His only comfort right now was that he was surrounded by his pack – Scott and Stiles included – and that they had all survived the night.

They had finally managed to defeat Gerard. It had been hard and they had almost lost, but then Chris and Allison Argent turned on the elder. Chris knew why Derek had attacked his wife and having stuck to the code so religiously throughout his life, understood the consequences of attacking innocents. Apparently it was the kidnapping and almost torture of Stiles, a human, that had snapped Allison out of her grief-filled vendetta. So together they had managed to take down Gerard. Or rather, they gave Jackson the opportunity to stop his “master”.

“Lydia said Jackson’s sleeping,” Stiles said as he glanced at his phone.

Derek couldn’t help the growl that escaped his throat at the mention of her name.

“What?” Stiles asked.

Derek didn’t answer straight away, instead turning to look at Deaton.

“They need to know,” Deaton told him before going back to Boyd’s wounds.

Derek took a deep breath, noting the confused faces of his pack before he spoke. “I don’t know why she did it, or how she even knew how to, but Lydia… she resurrected Peter. He’s alive.”

Scott and Stiles immediately tensed, a look of absolute fear appearing on both their faces.

“Who’s Peter?” Erica asked, both her and Isaac looking confused.

“My uncle,” Derek said. He knew he should tell them everything, but there was just so much and he didn’t know where to [start](508448).

Thankfully, Stiles didn’t have that problem.

“Dude. He wasn’t just your uncle! He killed your sister! Not to mention all those other people. The guy’s a total psycho!” he shouted, arms flailing in panic before he turned to Deaton. “How is this possible? We killed him.”

“I’m aware of that,” Deaton said.

“Wait, you killed somebody?” Isaac asked. “Fuck, Stilinski, you’re more badass than I thought.”

“I killed him,” Derek said. Stiles was a lot of things, but he was not a murderer. “They helped incapacitate him.”

“Whatever,” Stiles said. “I still don’t get how this is possible.”

“There are a lot of myths that talk about using the life force of the alpha to resurrect the fallen to their previous state,” Deaton said.

“But he’s not an alpha,” Derek told them.

“He’s not? Oh thank God!” Stiles added, scrubbing a nervous hand over his head.

“But he’s a very powerful beta, with more knowledge about your kind than all of us put together,” Deaton told the room at large. “The night he died, the night he bit Lydia, I believe he was seeking to become even more powerful.”

“He was trying to expand his pack?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, he offered me the bite that night too,” Stiles said, making everyone turn to stare at him in shock. Even Boyd raised his head from the table.

“What?” Stiles asked, shuffling nervously on the spot.

“Peter doesn’t offer people the bite,” Derek said. “He just bites them, whether they want it or not.”

“Yeah, and that worked out so well with Scott,” Stiles said. “Maybe he realised his approach to building a pack left a lot to be desired.”

“He offered it to you because he wanted your respect,” Deaton told him. “Yes, he wanted to expand his pack, make himself more powerful, but he knew that if he had a mate, he’d be all but unbeatable.”

“A what?” Stiles asked, the colour draining from his cheeks.

“A mate,” Deaton repeated, an almost smile appearing on his lips. “And if I know Peter, which I do, he’ll seek to find another mate as soon as possible. He was mated before and knows the strength of a mated beta matches that of an unmated alpha,” he added staring right at Derek.

“Heart,” Derek said quietly, drawing even more confused looks from everyone. “He said that heart, love was more powerful than anger. Than if I learned to rule my wolf with my heart…”

“He wasn’t lying,” Deaton interrupted. “You need to find yourself a mate.”

Derek scowled at him. “In case you haven’t noticed, there aren’t a lot of options for me…”

“Yes, your trust issues,” Deaton nodded. “Which is why I told you to start trusting the one person who you should have from the start.”

Derek flicked his eyes over to Scott who looked back in almost panic at the idea. But no, it couldn’t be Scott. After working with Gerard, even if it was to protect his Mom, he couldn’t trust him. He then looked over to Erica and Boyd. He couldn’t trust them either. While they had apologised and come back to him, they had still left, still wanted some semblance of a ‘normal’ life and if he mated with either of them, they would never have that. So that left Isaac. Derek did trust him more than the others, and for all that he had gone a bit wild to start with, he had a much better head on him now.

Deaton however, interrupted his thoughts. “Let’s speak about this in private,” he said, taking off his gloves and patting Boyd on the shoulder. “Stiles, I’ll need you to come too.”

“What? Why?”

“Stiles,” Deaton warned, earning a frustrated sigh from Stiles before they both followed Deaton into his office.

Whatever conversation they were about to have wouldn’t be completely private, the others would hear, just like Derek could hear them whispering about who they thought Derek would choose.

“You can’t mate with Isaac,” Deaton told him. Derek just raised an eyebrow at him. “Apart from the fact that he had begun bonding with his own mate, if you mated with someone who was already a wolf made by you, the bond wouldn’t be as powerful.”

Now that got Derek’s attention.

“Seriously?” Stiles squawked.

“Yes, Stiles. Seriously,” Deaton nodded. “If you mate with Derek and he gives you the bite, it strengthens the bond. You would have to trust him enough to allow him to do it and that creates a powerful magic no one can break. Not to mention that you will eventually become almost as powerful as Derek. It would be almost impossible for Peter to defeat you both.”

Derek wasn’t quite sure what he was hearing. Of course it made sense, his parents had been the strongest wolves he’d known. But they had both been born wolves. He’d never heard about turning a mate to make the bond stronger.

“I’ll give you two a few moments to talk about it,” Deaton said as he made to leave the room.

“Wait,” Stiles said, putting his arm out to stop the vet. “What if I die?”

Deaton smiled. “If he bites you at the right time, you won’t.”

With that, he left them alone. Stiles shifted nervously, not looking at Derek. Derek himself couldn’t stop staring at Stiles, studying him.

If he was truthful with himself, out of everyone, he was probably the one he had most trust in. Stiles was brave, stupidly so, and always put others before himself, including Derek. For a human, he saved the day more often than not. But that was more to do with his intelligence than anything else. They only downside was that he was annoying as hell. But of course, Derek could probably look past that if they were to do this.

As Stiles started to bit his thumb, his foot tapping on the floor, Derek let out a sigh.

“Do you even want the bite?” he asked.

Stiles looked up at him in surprise.

“We don’t have to do this,” Derek added. “We can find another way to stop Peter.”

“No,” Stiles eventually said. “I mean, yes. Yes I want the bite.

“You do?” Derek asked sceptically.

“I mean, before when he offered it to me, I said no ‘cause y’know, he’s kind of crazy and I didn’t want to put my Dad in danger and lie to him…”

“But he knows now,” Derek said, after all, the sheriff was currently doing his best to cover up all of their parts in Gerard’s death. “And I’m not crazy.”

Stiles stopped tapping his foot and stared at him. “No. You’re not,” he said before pulling his sleeve up and offering Derek his wrist.

Derek stepped forward and took hold of his arm, bringing the wrist up to his nose where he breathed in deep, flooding his senses with Stiles’ scent. He felt something inside him grow warm, his stomach jumping with excitement before he brought it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss upon the flesh there. Stiles gasped, his heartbeat picking up as he stared up at Derek, fascinated curiosity shining out of his eyes.

“Not here,” Derek told him, lowering Stiles arm, taking hold of his hand instead of letting go. “This requires… more privacy.”

“You mean like actual ‘mating’ mating?”

Derek gave a small nod. “Not tonight though.”

“When?”

“When we’re ready,” Derek said as he began leading them back to the others.

“But Peter…”

“Stiles, it’s not that simple,” Derek told him. “From what my parents said, we need to bond, get to know each other first. Spend time together.”

“Spend time together?” Stiles asked as they stepped into the treatment room. “‘Cause we always get on so well.”

“You can fast track it,” Deaton told them.

Derek knew at least that much, so didn’t respond with and answer.

“So, Stiles then?” Isaac asked.

Derek nodded, noting how without Stiles in the room, Scott had gravitated towards Isaac. Perhaps his infatuation with Allison was waning.

“All of you go home. Get some rest. We can meet up tomorrow.”

“My Mom’s gonna go crazy,” Erica said as she made her way to the door.

“Yeah, mine too,” Boyd said, actually looking more fearful than he had with the wolfsbane in his body.

Derek couldn’t help but smile at them.

“Where will I go?” Isaac asked. “Your house?”

“No. Peter might be there,” Derek said. “Go with Scott.”

Thankfully Scott didn’t argue – Derek didn’t think he would – and they both left with the promise to call Derek in the morning.

“This might be helpful,” Deaton said, giving Stiles a book. “It should explain things pretty clearly.”

Stiles nodded his thanks, dropping Derek’s hand to take the book.

“It should all be instinctual for you,” Deaton then said to Derek. Derek gave him a nod. He could already feel his instincts taking over with the need to retake Stiles’ hand. “I recommend two days at the most.”

Both Derek and Stiles looked up at him in surprise.

“Peter won’t waste time once he’s found a suitable candidate,” Deaton explained.

“I know,” Derek said, placing his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, unable to stop himself from touching. “Let’s go.”

“Um, where?” Stiles asked as he let Derek guide him outside.

“Your house,” Derek said, knowing that would be the safest option. “After we go speak to your father.”

“WHAT?!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Talking to the Sheriff, explaining about his uncle, hadn’t been the top of Derek’s most fun things to do. But to also have to explain the mating thing, that Stiles would help stop Peter… to say the Sheriff had been unhappy would be an understatement.

Firstly, he blamed Derek for getting Stiles involved in all of this, for endangering him and encouraging him to break the law. Thankfully, Stiles was an expert at reasoning with his father and was able to calm him enough to explain that actually, it was his own fault in first place; dragging Scott into the woods that night, allowing Peter to turn him and that his continuing involvement was the only way to right all the wrongs he had made that night.

Derek was surprised. He’d no idea that Stiles felt that way. It would explain his presence whenever things went downhill, his constant stupid bravery, that it wasn’t all just his natural curiosity that had him following Scott and himself around.

The Sheriff obviously noted the truth in Stiles’ words too, relenting a little. However, he wasn’t exactly over the moon about Stiles’ decision to not only take the bite, but to become Derek’s mate.

“He’s twenty-two!” the sheriff had kindly pointed out.

“But that’s why we’re here,” Stiles had said.

“We won’t do this without your permission, Sir,” Derek added. “But if we don’t… Peter is the most dangerous being I’ve ever come across.”

The Sheriff sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at them both.

“What about college?” he asked.

“Stiles can go to any college he wants,” Derek told him honestly. He left out the part where he would follow and take the rest of the pack with them. But he didn’t think Stiles would stray far from his Dad anyway.

“What about kids?” the Sheriff asked. “Will I ever be a grandpa?”

Stiles flinched next to him, his heart picking up before he cleared his throat. “You only ever had a fifty-fifty chance of that happening anyway,” he said, his cheeks burning bright. “At least biologically anyway.”

“If things settle, and once Stiles has finished college, then adoption is a possibility,” Derek explained.

The Sheriff frowned at him. “Not with your record.”

“Not human adoption, no.”

The fact there was such a thing as “werewolf” adoption surprised both Stilinskis, but with they way the hunters acted, it shouldn’t have been. Derek was a living testament that werewolves could loose their parents just as easily as humans.

“I don’t like it,” the Sheriff eventually told them.

“But Dad…” the Sheriff halted him by putting up a hand.

“But I understand why, so I guess you have my blessing,” he told them with a pained sigh. “But I swear it, if I hear any headboards hitting off walls, or suspicious growling, I’ll be hitting up Chris Argent for some of those special bullets of his.”

Stiles wasn’t the only one to blush at his father’s words. Derek however attempted to hide his embarrassment by clearing his throat and standing up. “Thank you, Sheriff.”

“You’re about to become my son in law,” the Sheriff said. “I think we can drop the titles.”

Derek nodded dumbly, realising as Stiles escorted him back out of the office that he didn’t even know the Sheriff’s first name.

“Sun’s coming up,” Stiles said, looking off to his right.

Derek knew he was only pointing it out as a way to change the subject. But he nodded anyway, leading them both over to the car.

For once the journey wasn’t filled with Stiles’ inane chatter. Instead he was staring out of the passenger side window, lost in thought.

“Hey,” Derek said once they pulled up outside Stiles’ house. “You okay?”

Stiles nodded. “I just, I never really thought about kids before.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“So do you want kids?” Stiles asked him.

Derek shrugged. “Maybe. When it’s safer.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed.

“Come on,” Derek said as he got out of the car. “Let’s get some sleep.”

He let Stiles guide him through the front door and up to his room, which looked to be more untidy than usual with old high school year books and computer print outs covering the desk and some of the floor. He didn’t comment on it though, knowing that Stiles had probably been working overtime to try and find out a way to stop Jackson.

As Stiles began to move things off of thee bed and onto the floor, Derek hung his jacket over thee back of the desk chair and began to get undressed. Stiles turned around, a pile of notes in his hand just as Derek was beginning to loosen his belt.

“Um.”

“My clothes are covered in blood,” Derek told him. “Plus, the more skin contact the better.”

“Skin contact,” Stiles repeated. “Right,” he added, placing the notes on his nightstand carefully before going to his drawers and pulling out a pair of blue flannel pyjama pants.

Deciding to give him some semblance of privacy, Derek finished undressing until he was left in nothing but his underwear and climbed into the bed. Of course, he didn’t quite miss the flash of naked skin as Stiles got changed completely, his bright red underwear getting replaced with the blue flannel. However, as enticing as the sight of Stiles naked ass had been – and that was new, finding himself turned on by Stiles. No doubt a result of the start of the bond they’d initiated in Deaton’s office – he was exhausted and knew Stiles was too.

“We’re gonna need a bigger bed,” Stiles said as he stood to the side, hands on his hips and glared down at Derek. Which, considering the way Derek was taking up the majority of the small bed, he couldn’t really blame him for.

Derek rolled his eyes and shifted onto his side. “Better?”

“I guess so,” Stiles said with a huff as he lay down, his back to Derek’s chest.

Derek waited until he had stopped squirming before he leaned forward, nose to the nape of Stiles’ neck, breathing deep while he let his hand wind around Stiles’ slim waist. Stiles breath hitched a little, startled by the sudden closeness. Derek placed a soft kiss on his neck, much like he had to his wrist earlier.

“Thank you,” he whispered, knowing Stiles would hear him.

Stiles didn’t answer, instead reaching down with his hand and threading his fingers through Derek’s. Derek had never felt so close to anyone before, secure knowing that he could just be himself and that there were no expectations of him. He had never felt safe the way he did wrapped around Stiles. And it was then that he knew that with Stiles beside him, Peter wouldn’t be able to touch them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Derek woke to the feel of soft puffs of breath on his neck and a nose full of Stiles’ scent.

They had shifted during the few short hours they had slept. Derek was now on his back with Stiles lying on top of him, using Derek’s shoulder as a pillow, his leg and arm thrown over Derek’s body in a possessive manor.

Derek smiled to himself and let the hand that was wrapped around Stiles’ back, stroke up and down, tickling the soft flesh underneath his fingertips. Stiles let out what could only be described as a happy sigh at the touch before pushing himself up against Derek even more.

“Tickles,” he mumbled into Derek’s neck.

“You like it though,” Derek said with a smile since Stiles wasn’t exactly pulling back.

“Sss nice,” Stiles told him, pushing forward again, and that’s when Derek felt it.

Stiles, in the same way every other man in the world did, was wakening up. And of course, Derek’s body couldn’t help but respond. Stiles seemed to realise what he was doing, opening his eyes fully and trying to pull back.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be,” Derek said, reaching up with his free hand to gently stroke away the crease from Stiles’ brow.

Stiles looked up at him, his big amber eyes blinking away the sleep in them. Derek let his hand trail across all of Stiles’ features, actually paying attention to them for the first time and noting just how beautiful he was. Of course, it helped that he was still half asleep and not talking a mile a minute yet.

As his fingers traced over the shape of Stiles’ lips, Stiles pulsed forward again, pushing his hard cock against Derek’s hips. Whether it was intentional or not, Derek wasn’t sure, but he took that as his cue to move, taking hold of Stiles jaw as he pushed forward to capture his lips with his own.

Stiles obviously hadn’t been expecting the kiss, tensing up as soon as Derek’s lips met his own. But after a moment’s hesitation, he was kissing back and wrapping himself around Derek as he was pushed onto his back.

Pushing their hips together, making Stiles moan, Derek could feel a growl working its way into his throat. But he pushed it down, not wanting to alert the Sheriff, who was asleep across the hall, to anything untoward happening.

But then Stiles slipped a hand between them, squeezing his hand into Derek’s underwear and Derek had to pull back, biting his lip as he buried his face in thee crook of Stiles’ neck to try and calm himself. He didn’t tell Stiles to stop, couldn’t tell him. Instead he concentrated on placing kisses all along Stiles’ neck and shoulder, taking the time to get control of himself. As he worked his way back up to Stiles’ mouth, he pushed down the flannel pants as far as they would go, allowing Stiles’ cock to bounce free between them before he took hold of him in his hand and started to fist him in return.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelped.

“Shh,” Derek said with a smile, but Stiles didn’t appear to hear him, moaning loudly this time so Derek kissed him, deep and thorough, homing to capture the noise.

They worked each other frantically, hips thrusting into each other’s hands before it became too much for Derek. It had been so long since he’d been with anyone that he was surprised he’d lasted as long as he did, but soon enough he was spilling his seed over Stiles’ chest, Stiles’ own soon joining it as slim hips pushed up off the bed one last time.

As Stiles panted for breath, shivering slight with aftershocks, Derek gently nuzzled his jaw, rubbing his nose against the very slight stubble he could feel there. Although, it would likely be a couple more days before Stiles needed to shave, there was still enough friction to rub against his own to make the softest of “scratchy” noises.

Neither of them seemed keen to move, both enjoying the contact, even if there was a ridiculous mess between them. But of course, they weren’t able to enjoy the afterglow for long before Derek was jumping off the bed to answer his phone.

As he spoke with Isaac, he watched as Stiles lazily stretched as he stood before cleaning himself up with his t-shirt from the day before. It was one of the most intoxicating things he had ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back on top of him and help lick him clean. Stiles caught him staring, having no idea just how filthy he looked and giving Derek a confused look instead as he left the room.

It was probably a good thing he left. Derek could already feel a difference in himself, could feel the bond developing and it would be hard to resist making it grow even further throughout the day.

Finishing his conversation with Isaac, he helped himself to a pair of sleep pants from Stiles’ drawer, thankful that they were roughly the same height. After quickly pulling them on, he followed the noise Stiles was making to lead him downstairs and into the kitchen.

Stiles was standing in front of the coffee pot, just staring at it when Derek walked in. Derek automatically began to worry, but then Stiles yawned and it broke the spell. He turned and gave Derek a sleepy smile.

“Coffee?”

“Please,” Derek nodded.

“Does caffeine actually affect you?” Stiles asked as he grabbed a couple of mugs. “Or is it like alcohol that way?”

“It’s like alcohol,” Derek confirmed.

“Bummer,” Stiles pouted. “I’m gonna miss my caffeine highs.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Derek told him as he stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing thee back of his neck once more. It was fast becoming a favourite place to touch his lips to.

“Shit, yeah. God, you born werewolves really got a crappy deal.”

Derek smiled into his neck. “Tell me that again when you’re missing your highs. As for me, well, you can’t miss something you’ve never had.”

“Not fair,” Stiles said with a pout.

Derek was just thinking about turning Stiles around and kissing his pout away when someone cleared their throat behind them.

“There a reason you two are half naked?” the Sheriff asked.

“We just got up,” Stiles protested while Derek took his hands back.

“It’s two in the afternoon,” his Dad said as he went to the fridge.

“In case you didn’t notice, but it was a bit of a long night last night,” Stiles told him.

The Sheriff just grunted in reply, clearly not quite awake yet himself.

“And besides, it’s not like you’re dressed for company either,” Stiles pointed out as the Sheriff was in an old pair of track pants and a faded Mets t-shirt.

“Yeah, well, if Derek is gonna be sticking around he better get used to it.”

“Well then, that goes both ways… unless you want me to move into the old warehouse with him.”

“That reminds me,” the Sheriff said as he disappeared out into the hallway, only to come back and throw a set off keys at Derek’s head. “You’ll probably need those.”

Derek stared at the keys in his hand. The Sheriff must’ve stopped on his way home to get them cut for him. There was even a keyring in the style of a licence plate that said ‘Derek’ on it. He felt Stiles reach out and place a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, just got Derek to tear his eyes away from the keys and handed him his coffee.

Derek felt a rush of warmth towards both off the Stilinski men at that point, but had no idea how to show his gratitude, so instead he just gave them both a small smile and sat down to await the arrival of his pack.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Erica and Boyd had managed to escape the clutches of their mothers and make it to Stiles’, the Sheriff had left for work once more, needing to finish his ‘investigation’ into Gerard’s death. Derek thanked him once more for his help, only to have the Sheriff glance at Stiles and tell him he didn’t have any other choice. Derek nodded in understanding and thankful that Stiles was busy entertaining Scott and Isaac – or rather, being the subject of their teasing as he smelled very strongly of Derek and sex – and didn’t hear him or he would’ve felt more guilty than he already did for putting his father in such a position.

Derek of course knew how much Stiles blamed himself for everything, his words to the Sheriff the night before a testament to that. The only difference was that now, with the boding having started, he actually cared. Or rather, Stiles’ well being was now a priority for him.

And wasn’t that weird. Or at least, it should be. In less than twenty-four hours he had went from being on his own again, to finding his pack once more, committing himself to being a better alpha to suddenly having part of the gaping hole in his chest that his family had left behind, filled. And ‘sudden’ was the only way to describe it. The minute Stiles had offered his wrist and Derek accepted it, his heart had swelled with warmth and what had happened earlier in bed had only cemented that further.

“Can we get on with this?” Erica asked. “My mom wants me home by eight.”

“Almost, we’re just waiting for someone else,” Derek told them.

“Who?” Scott asked from his spot on the other end of the couch to Derek, Stiles sandwiched in between them.

“Me,” a voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see Jackson standing there, looking a little unsure.

“Where’s Lydia?” Derek asked. He didn’t want her to be there, but he needed to know what she was doing, if she was with Peter.

“She was gone when I woke up,” Jackson explained.

Derek nodded in understanding and gestured for Jackson to join them.

“You don’t think she’s gone to Peter do you?” Stiles asked.

“Peter?” Jackson asked, eyes flashing golden for a second.

“She resurrected him,” Derek explained. “Two nights ago.”

“Fuck. What are we gonna do? Is he still an alpha?”

“No he’s not,” Derek told him. “And we will fight him and defeat him for good this time.”

“How?”

Derek sighed. It was really quite annoying having to repeat himself.

“Well, I have a bigger pack,” Derek told him. “He’s an omega. And now that you are no longer the Kanima, but a werewolf, we’re even stronger.”

“Tell him the best bit though,” Isaac grinned, earning a glare from both Derek and Stiles.

“Stiles and I are going to be mated.”

For a second Jackson just stared at them both, sniffed the air, smiled and then burst out laughing.

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Stiles said. “Seriously, what’s so funny?”

“Danny owes me twenty bucks,” Jackson finally said. “I always told him you were gay.”

“Actually,” Stiles said, crossing his arms in annoyance. “I’m not gay. I’m just not entirely straight.”

Deciding to stop Stiles from feeling like the butt of everyone’s jokes – he’d had enough from the others already – he reached over and placed his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, fingers gently rubbing the soft skin as he told Jackson to shut up with a small growl. Jackson grinned, but shut up anyway, which was at least a start.

“So, what’s the plan?” Scott asked.

“Well…” Stiles began, cutting himself off as he turned to look at Derek, “tonight?”

Derek felt his eyes flash red at the thought of completing the bond with Stiles. But at the same time, he didn’t want to push him if he wasn’t ready.

“Once we’re mated, we can regroup and take it from there. For now, I want you stay together,” he said instead. “Jackson, I don’t want you to go near Lydia just yet. If Peter is still around, he’ll take advantage of your inexperience. You’re staying with Boyd tonight. Isaac, you’re with Erica,” he said, ignoring Jackson’s protests. “And Scott, I want you to keep an eye on Lydia. You’ve withstood Peter’s influence before, you can do it again.”

Scott nodded, for once taking Derek’s orders seriously.

“What about the Argents?” Boyd asked.

“What about them?”

“Should we tell them about Peter? They might be able to help.”

“Not yet,” Stiles answered. “If they know about me and Derek… I don’t think they’ll be too happy.”

Everyone nodded in agreement before a silence fell over the room. Jackson however, was thee first to break it. “So… how are we going to explain to everyone that I’m not dead?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Drugs. That was the answer. Or at least, it was the best they could come up with.

It was Stiles’ idea as it would explain Jackson’s odd behaviour over the past six weeks and his ‘passing out’ after the game.

Jackson wasn’t happy about it. Not only did he want to be known as some ‘junkie’, but he would have to go for counselling and would get thrown off the team. Isaac managed to convince him though. Jackson didn’t have a lot of memories from when he was the Kanima, but he had enough that they all knew he would struggle to deal with them if he didn’t talk to someone – not necessarily about the killings – on a regular basis. Even if it was just to have someone neutral to listen to him, it would be helpful. Especially now he would also be struggling with controlling his wolf side.

After Jackson’s reluctant agreement, Erica announced that she had to go back and see her Mom. Once she and Isaac left, it seemed like the cue for the others to leave too. Derek made them promise to be back for lunch the next day before letting Stiles lock the door behind them. Derek had followed him out into the hallway, watching as Stiles secured the latch on the door and turned to face him.

“So…” he said a look of apprehension on his face as he bounced on his feet. “You wanna watch a movie?”

Derek nodded. “Sounds good.”

Stiles gave him a small smile as he slowly stepped towards him. If Derek couldn’t already feel the nervousness pouring off of Stiles, he would’ve been able to tell by his slow and careful movements. However, he wasn’t sure if Stiles could tell that he was just as nervous too. Sure, he wasn’t about to lose his virginity and receive the bite to become a werewolf at the same time, but he was about to bond himself to one person for the rest of his life.

“You okay?” Stiles asked, stopping in front of him and taking hold of his hands. “You’re kinda quieter than usual, which is to say, you’re not all growly and grunty like you normally are.”

Derek smiled at him. “I promise, I’m fine.”

“But?” Stiles asked with narrowed eyes.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, finally voicing his concern. “There’s still time to back out if want.”

“I know,” Stiles said with a nod. “And don’t get me wrong, I always imagined I’d have an epically long romance with a huge white wedding, maybe go to Hawaii for my honey-moon. But this… well, I trust you. And we need to do this. I don’t even want to think about what the outcome will be if we don’t do this.”

Derek let out a long breath and pulled Stiles into his arms. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad it’s you,” he said quietly. “I don’t think I could do this with anyone else. So thank you.”

Stiles shrugged and looked up at him with a smile. “No need to thank me. I’m doing this for purely selfish reasons,” he said. “I mean, have you seen you? You like, crank it up to an eleven in hotness.”

Derek let out a small chuckle before bending down to press a kiss to Stiles’ lips. It was soft and chaste, nothing particularly special, but as he drew back, Stiles chased his lips, clinging to him as if terrified he’d let go.

“How about we skip the movie?” Derek asked him.

Stiles nodded in answer and made to step towards the stairs. But Derek didn’t let him, instead bending down and picking Stiles up, purring in pleasure as Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him hard. Derek then blindly made his way up the stairs and into Stiles’ room, not letting go of his would be mate until he reached the ed and he had to set him down.

“You ready?” he asked.

Stiles stared up at him, his breath hitching before he reached forward and hooked his fingers into Derek’s belt loops.

“I’m ready.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr can be found here - [always-addicted](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
